<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anchor Me by Meleth_nin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424346">Anchor Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meleth_nin/pseuds/Meleth_nin'>Meleth_nin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meleth_nin/pseuds/Meleth_nin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lockdown triggered a writer's block - trying to break out of it with some shorter work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garth (DCU)/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anchor Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another patrol, too many parademons, too many close calls, so much danger……<em>so tired</em>. </p><p>I have to do what I can. The plan has to work; we have to work better, <em>I</em> have to teach them to go harder but safer. </p><p>I turn to my best friend, my...my lover, he’s my anchor. "Garth, I..."</p><p>He drags my cowl off, pushes me against the cool walls of the control room, his mouth hot on mine.</p><p>He knows what I <em>need</em>, I stop thinking as he ravages me, whatever it takes to stop me feeling dead inside. <em>He's</em> what I need.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>